The curse of the dragon clan!
by akasakufan332
Summary: Many years after my clan was assassinated and my true identity was hidden for good, but what happens when someone finds out and reports it to the hokage. Am I dead or not read to find out Sakura fans welcome Sasuke bashing a lot in this.Story is better then summary.Rated M because of violence and cussing. Sakura centric refrences.
1. chapter one

They say the past is the past that it makes who you my past I've tried and have to the sake of my village I have name is Sakura Haruno the last living of the Dragon Clan.

My full name is Sakura Ice Haruno because my clan was spreed out through out all the father was Kinashi Haruno,he was born and raised in the Mist with his five younger was a great 6ft 6in and had pure white hair,his eyes was like the blazing sun that can see who you are without even seeing a single action from father had a Bright orange and red Dragon by the name of are known as the dragon clan because we can control dragons or any mythlogical creature.

My mother was like an angel on name was Rosetta Haruno,she was born and raised in Sand and was an only had fire red hair but soft jade eyes,she was 5ft had the ability to pull a person's chakra away from them without touching mother had a light brown and blue dragon by the name of BitterSweet.

You may be wondering how are they together if they're from seperate countries and wouldn't i be born in Mist or Sand and not in my parents were assigned to a mission in Leaf and ended up meeting,and when they meet they said it was love at first sight and they started to a year and a half of dating my father porposed and they got married.I remember mother babbling on and on about the marriage how beautiful it was and how it would be just like my wedding,but that was until the dreadful night when the villages turned on the Dragon Clan and assissnated them.I only 7 and i saw everything and I also saw it before it I can see the future this is my blood line.

I remember my father telling me to run as far as i can and i did.I ended up being adopted by Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno.I was raised like a normal child until but i knew i wasn't normal.I was signed up to the academy after some made fun of my overly large forhead that was until i made friends with a girl by the name of Ino Yamanaka.I was glad i made a friend that was until I started seeing her trying to win a boy's heart,his name was Sasuke Uchiha.

When i saw the other girls also trying to win his heart i thought that it would make me popular as well,but wasn't i sadly ended up causing me and Ino become enemies,and i didn't like I tried to convince her i only liked him like a team mate or friend she wouldn't believe and started to pick on me as well.I would always run away crying but covering my face so they wouldn't see my black tears.

No one saw me cry because they would ask why my tears are black or yell "DEMON DEMON!".Though I used to it i am half I'm half dragon but i hide my idenity from others.I remember running away from Ino one day and i accdentily transformed into my half dragon i had horns pop out of my head and out of my head and pure white and black wings come out of my back,my hands turn into claws,a tail with a scythe like tip pop out of my backside,my toungue turn fork like also my teeth turned blade like,and my eyes go a pure blood red with slits through them.I walked over to river and cringed at my form i always hated this form because it reminded me of my that day I have been carefull to control my feelings.

I remember when i meet Naruto for the first time.

-FLASHBACK TIME-

"DEMON CHILD" "SCUM" "GO DIE WE DON'T NEED A PERSON LIKE YOU"

I heard people yell at something on the swingset.I started to walk closer to see who it was when i felt a tug on my arm.I looked up to see my Sensei looked down at me with sorrow in his eyes and then he just walked away.I stood in place for a couple of minutes trying to figure out what he was trying to tell me.I snapped out of my daze when i heard a sft sniffle like someone was crying.

I looked up to see a blonde haired boy with whisker like scars on his face and bright blue eyes.'He's pretty cute.' I blushed at my thought and shook my head to get those thoughts out of my mind.I looked back at the boy and decided to go talk to him."Excuse me."I said with worry in my eyes.

I saw him look up at me and my eyes had sorrow in his eyes and looked away and started to cry again."Are you here to beat me up or to call me thing?" he asked with a timid voice.

"NO NO I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"I half screamed while shaking my head wildly and shaking my hand infront of me.

He looked up at me with disbelief.I smiled and sat on the swing next to him and started to I started to laugh i saw a smile alight on his face and he started to swing had a little competion to see who could go the the end we ended up both that we became best friends and meet up at the same place to play with each other.

-FLASHBACK OVER-

I smiled at the memory and lifted my head to look out on the terrain.I stood up and spreed my White and Black wings and jumped off the flew over the terrain.I loved this feeling of being free with no care in the world.I closed my eyes and let the wind whip through my short pink I reopened my eyes they weren't their soft jad green but the pure red ones.I smirked and speed up flying through the valleys.


	2. chapter two

I came to a brutal stop when i heard an explosion off in the distance.'No person would be out here it's to far away for anyone unless-'I snapped out of my thinking when i saw a black cloak with red clouds on it just as i expected,Akatsuki.

I flew into the nearest cave hopeing that he didn't see with my luck it started to rain and he stopped and landed infront of the cave i was in.'Oh great'I he stepped into the cave I noticed his hair in a ponytail and bangs covering his left was his name i believe he was known for his terroists attacks and kidnapping the 4th was forced into joining the Akatsuki by Itachi and what i read in the bingo books he also had a family that he left when he joined the had two sons,Ryuu and Daisuke,twin boys around the age of 2 and a half.I have met the mother when i was on a mission, she heard that one of the akatsuki memebers was killed by me and wanted to know if it was her ex-husband.I told her no and she had a pained look on her face like she was hopeing i was going to say invited me over to her house for a cup of tea.

After a few minutes of discussing random things i asked her why she had a pained look on her face when i said no to not killing her to find out Deidara was comeing back to the village and killing his family cause they know to much about him.I was surprised and takened back by this and continued to ask she asked me something i can still remember till this day."Will you take Ryuu and Daisuke back to Konoha and adopt them as your own?"She asked more like pleaded.I couldn't say no and ended up takeing the kids back with me to Konoha.

A few weeks later i got a message from and unknown person saying that Ryuu and Daisuke's mother was killed by her i told the boys the sad news they cried and wouldn't eat or drink anything for a week.I had to force feed them when they didn't that week was done they ate but wouldn't trust anyone,until the day Deidara found out they were in Konoha and came after them.

Deidara showed up and tryed to kill them but i was fast enough to grab the kunai and throw it back at dodged it easily and threw a little white spider which then exploded when it made contact with the apartment building engulfed in flames and there was no way out except through the flames.

i picked up the two boys and covered their mouth and eyes and ran through the got out safely except for a few burns.I healed them but somethings a medic can't even heal and they have to heal on their that little incindent i moved to a place i know none of the Akatsuki would bother to and the boys are living there now but they are still in the hospitial recovering from the fire that happened two monthes ago.

I snapped out of my thoughts when i heard footsteps coming near but hiding space and i knew i needed to act he sees me in this form he can hold it against me.I saw something shine in the top of the cave.I squinted a little to see it better and noticed it was a dragon crystal.A very rare thing to see in caves now and days because of people using them for kunais.

I heard the footsteps get closer.I closed my eyes and focused on the energy in my horns.I felt the electricity build up on them i then aimed it at the crystal and made it this little stunt Deidara was blinded enough for me to make my escape,and boy did i i got outside i noticed it was still raining a bit hard but shrugged it off because i was more worried about getting caught.

I spread my wings and took off towards my house.I was stopped by what felt like chakra strings.I looked down to see all to familiar brown eyes and blood no Sasori.


End file.
